


Bobby's girl and John's boy Part II

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: This is a one shot continuation of Bobby’s Girl & John’s Boy with more focus on the relationship between the reader and Dean. The first couple of paragraphs are a flashback. This can also work as a stand alone in case you didn't read part one. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think





	Bobby's girl and John's boy Part II

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one shot continuation of Bobby’s Girl & John’s Boy with more focus on the relationship between the reader and Dean. The first couple of paragraphs are a flashback. This can also work as a stand alone in case you didn't read part one. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think

“Your kidding, right? You haven’t had your first kiss yet? Sam’s the same age and even he’s had his first kiss already” Dean was staying with you while Bobby and John went on a hunt. Normally you’d both go with them,  but after you sprained your ankle on your last hunt, he wasn’t taking you with them. You knew you could still hunt, this isn’t the first time you’ve hurt yourself and it wasn’t the last. You’ve beheaded vampires with one hand, but Bobby was just being a dad and didn’t want anything to happen to you. He refused to help unless someone stayed to watch you, and that person was Dean. 

“Seriously Winchester, it’s like you’ve never met Bobby. He’ll shoot any guy who even tries, plus I haven’t met anybody that I would feel comfortable kissing yet.” You heard him laugh. You loved the sound, but there was no way you’d ever tell him that. He’d never let you hear the end of it if he ever found out you were in love with him.   

“You don’t have to be in love with the first person you kiss princess.” Now he was using nicknames? It’s like he knows your heart skips a beat when he says it. 

“I’m not saying I want to be in love with them,  I just want it to be with someone I'm comfortable around. Someone I can trust.” 

“Do you trust me?” Your heart stopped. 

“What?” 

You heard me princess. Do you trust me?” He can’t really be asking to kiss you. “I mean we’re here alone and if you trust me, might as well get it out of the way” he’s serious. This is happening. You know if you went through with this you’d never get over him. 

“I trust you" 

He smiled. “Well in that case,  (Y/N) Singer can I kiss you?” you laughed. 

All you could do was nod as he leaned in and cupped your cheek with his hand. He pressed his lips gently against yours then pulled away.  You’ll never forget your first kiss and the green eyes you saw after. As you stared at each other,  you leaned in to kissed him again. As you kissed you thought he might feel the same way about you, but you were a Singer and he was a Winchester something was bound to happen. When John and Bobby returned, they’d fight and John would take Dean away, ending things before they could even start. You didn’t know if you’d ever see him again, after all your dad was about to shoot his. 

*** 

You haven’t been hunting since the boys stared staying here, trying to help your dad with the extra house guests. That’s when you heard the banging before Sam entered the house and knew what it meant. You put down the papers you were trying, and failing, to organize and headed outside where you knew Dean was working on his baby. You never expected to see him trying to destroy what he was supposed to be building. That trip to meet Ellen and Jo seemed to have made things worse for the boys. 

“You’ll never fix her up that way. I thought you knew what got were doing Winchester. “ he smiled but you knew he was just doing it so you wouldn’t see his pain. “you know you can talk to me about anything.” 

“I don’t want to talk. “ 

“I know it hurts” 

“How would you know? You still have Bobby.” He was angry. 

“Maybe, but I know how I’d feel if I lost him. Broken, angry, confused,” he stayed quiet and stared at his baby. The only thing he had left of John, “lost.” 

“I can’t do this right now (Y/N).” it physically hurt your heart to see him like this, but he needed to grieve in his own way even if it wasn’t healthy. 

“Fine but just know that you still have a family, Winchester. Sam might be grown but he still needs his big brother. He needs you, Dean and you need him.” You walked back towards the house. “and don’t think for a second that Bobby and I are going to abandon you.” This was going to be a long road for them, but they’d get through this. At least you hoped they would. “besides you know where we live, there's no hiding from you boys now.” 

*** 

Baby was back in one piece and you knew what happened next. Sam and Dean would set off on their next adventure and you’d be lucky if you would see them every few years. It hurt to think about, so you just sat inside the impala with Dean talking about things that didn’t matter. He was acting like himself again, but you both knew it was an act. It wasn’t until the sun rose and you felt an arm around your waist that you realized you were both asleep in baby. Sam was heading towards the impala and that was your cue to leave. You were almost towards the house when you heard the impala door open. Dean was walking towards you. 

“so were about to leave" he looked nervous. 

“I kind of figured that one out" 

“look singer,” 

“using my last name? Must be important" he laughed and the sound warmed your heart. 

“there’s something I didn’t get to ask you last night. I don’t know when we’ll be back or when I’ll see you again, so (Y/N) singer, can I kiss you?” a  smile across your face as you remember your first kiss. You grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled when you pulled away. 

“That’s not how I remember that going.” He started to walk away and looked back at you before he got in the car. “Hey sweetheart, don’t think I ain’t coming back for you.” He got inside and the Winchesters drove off leaving you with a smile on your face. It seemed like you were always watching him leave, off to the next adventure, to meet the next girl. It was hard to believe he said he would come back for you. For a second as you actually though he meant it. You hunt supernatural creatures, nothing took you by surprise anymore. Except Dean Winchester. The biggest surprise wasn't Dean selling his soul or when the gates of hell opened, it was Lisa and Ben. That's when everyone knew John's boy wasn't coming back for Bobby's girl.


End file.
